Endorphins
by julliet15
Summary: Austin is having trouble motivating himself to work out, so he enlists the help of his girlfriend. Of course, Ally soon realizes he has a little mischief up his sleeve.


**The idea for this fic came to me in a dream, or really a fangirl-induced hallucination that occurred when I was in a weird half awake, half asleep state. When I wrote it, the story** **came out… steamier than I intended. Rated T for some brief but intense make out happenings.**

* * *

Austin knew Ally wasn't dating him because of his body, but, well, sometimes he wondered. He didn't bring much in the brains department, if his last science quiz (and the thousands of other quizzes before it) were any indication. Whenever they went to the beach and he took his shirt off, he would constantly catch Ally peeking at him from behind her book. Depending on the day, she would either blush or roll her eyes when he flexed every muscle from his biceps, to his pecs, to his gluteus maximus (okay, maybe he did learn something from human anatomy). Whenever they sat beside each other, he found her hand always slipping around his arm and squeezing it every time she said his name. Whenever a music student commented that Ally's boyfriend was hot, he would hear her respond with a resounding "Oh yeah!" Granted, she probably only said that because she knew he was listening and wanted to make _him_ blush, but whatever.

Ally had told him many times about all the things she loved about him, like his obsession with stuffed animals, or his passion for music, or his "acute" (whatever that meant) adorkableness. As she lavished him with compliments, she never once mentioned his well-toned body, but, let's be real, she appreciated it on some level. So what if he hasn't gone to the gym in two weeks? The music school was keeping him so busy that he hardly had time to eat or sleep, two of his favorite activities. Even if he was getting a little out of shape, Ally could learn to love his love handles, right? Six-packs were out of style anyway.

Oh, who was he kidding? He needed to work out at some point, but he groaned at the pain and soreness that would inevitably result. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a workout buddy, but the last time he took Dez to the gym, the redhead got banned (let's just say Austin had never seen so much destruction since he and Ally went to The Helen Show). He couldn't work out with Trish because she was lazy and it was dangerous to take a nap on a treadmill. Ally already took spinning classes at the community center, so she had no reason to go with him to the gym and exercise even more. But maybe he could find another way to involve her. He decided to approach her when they were closing up the music factory for the day.

"Hey, Ally, you like my muscles, right?" he asked as she turned the key to lock the door.

Ally froze and stared at him. "Uh, what?"

"You know, my abs, my biceps, the whole deal. You like that I'm fit, don't you?"

Ally stared harder, if that were possible. "I… guess? Exercise is good for your physical health, it gives you endorphins-"

He hadn't meant to send her into a nerd lecture. It was cute and all, but that was not the point of their conversation.

"Yeah," interrupted Austin. "So, in the interest of maintaining my overall health and your personal eye candy-" Ally snorted, but Austin ignored her "-I was hoping you could help me work out."

"How would I do that?" asked Ally. "Do you want me to work out with you?"

"Not necessarily. You just need to give me moral support."

"I can do that."

"Great, let's get started!" exclaimed Austin, grabbing her by the hand and taking her up the stairs to the practice room.

"What, now?" questioned Ally.

"Why not?"

* * *

Ally turned out to be a good motivator. Maybe too good. It started with the lunges, when she counted each one with increasing volume and enthusiasm until he finished his set and she erupted in a cheer. Then as he did side crunches, her voice became harsher, more demanding as the sweat started to pour down his face. She was pounding the floor with every pelvic tilt, every side plank, every bicep curl. When she shouted that her grandmother could do better as he finished his last curl up as she held down his feet, Austin decided that he needed to dial back her intensity just a touch.

"Let's move on to push-ups," he sighed.

Ally offered him a small towel, which he used to wipe the salty liquid stinging his eyes. After gulping down some water, Austin's eyes lit up as a fun idea popped in his head. He blinked away the excitement and turned to Ally with a dead look instead, moaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh, I don't think I can do this," he said.

"Why not? Aren't you almost done?"

"I have no strength left!" Austin cried, slapping his forehead with the back of his hand and falling on her lap. "Help meeeeee…"

Ally laughed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Austin cracked a smile and whipped himself up. "Glad you ask. Lie down."

"What?"

"You wanted to help, didn't you? Come on, trust me."

Frowning, Ally stretched herself flat on the floor; the next thing she knew, Austin had thrown one arm and one leg over her body until he was hovering over her. She squeaked, much to her annoyance. Sometimes she hated how easily Austin could pull a dumb schoolgirl reaction out of her.

"What are you doing?" she croaked.

"For every push-up I do, you give me a kiss," he said. "It's the only way I'll find the motivation to do it."

Ally scoffed, but before she could come up with a quip, Austin lowered his mouth to hers. His summer breeze smell and his goofy grin almost overwhelmed her when he pushed himself up and looked down at her.

"One!" he cried, lowering himself again.

He kissed her a second time.

"Two!"

A third time.

"Three!"

"Au-stin! You can't possibly be doing your push-ups right with me underneath you."

This time when he came down, he trailed her mouth, cheek, and neck with kisses and she forgot what she had just said.

"I guess my triceps aren't going to be as toned, then," he said huskily as he raised himself up.

Ally bit her lip, curled her hand around his neck, and pulled him down again to kiss her.

"I think I can live with that," she whispered once their lips had parted.

Austin felt her cool, satiny fingers sliding underneath his shirt, and he gasped. Ally grazed the curves of his back and the angles of his shoulder blades, starting a rash of goosebumps that made Austin shiver. Any further push-ups were officially forgotten. As her fingers interlocked around his upper back, Ally realized that Austin had nearly dropped down completely, pressing his body full length onto hers. Their kisses became feverish, her arms squeezed him tighter, and his arms trembled from trying to stop himself from dropping all of his weight on her. Suddenly, Ally found herself flipped around so that she was lying on top of him. Unfazed, she dipped her fingers into his thick, tangled blond hair, allowing her body and her mouth to melt into his. About a hundred kisses passed before Ally had to come up for air. When she looked back down, she saw Austin's row of stupidly perfect teeth and the sheen on his stupidly perfect skin (whether the sweat was from the workout or their make out, she couldn't be sure).

"We should... probably stop... now," she panted. **(1)**

Austin pouted. Ally booped his nose and rolled off him before the heat became too much for the both of them to resist. Her boyfriend propped himself up by his elbows and watched her with a dark smolder that she didn't recognize in his normally exuberant, childlike eyes.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

Ally ruffled his hair. "Maybe if you're good."

"I'm always good."

She double checked the look in his eyes and said, "We'll see."

The next day, the kids had no idea why their music teachers kept glancing at the practice room and smirking at each other like it had some big secret.

* * *

 **(1) I don't know if any of you were as disappointed as Austin** **, but I don't do M-rated fics. Truth is I hesitated to leave in this paragraph at all. I felt almost dirty writing it, LOL! So take what you can get, readers. :) Honestly, I see Ally as more of a wait-until-marriage girl anyway.**

 **I'm glad I got the inspiration to write one last Auslly fic to celebrate the end of Austin and Ally. It was an amazing show, and I will dearly miss it. Feel free to come back to my fanfic profile if you're ever in an A &A nostalgia mood. Cheers!**


End file.
